Besides Enemies
by Kagamichin
Summary: Algumas situações são inevitáveis, principalmente quando os sonhos começam a fazer mais sentido do que deveriam...


**Disclimer**: As personagens pertencem ao Oda-sensei.

**Título**: Besides Enemies

**Classificação**: +18

**Shipper**: Zoro x Sanji

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Romance, Yaoi

**Sinopse**: Algumas situações são inevitáveis, principalmente quando os sonhos começam a fazer mais sentido do que deveriam...

**N/A:** Eeeeessa fic foi feita por pura diversão e entretenimento. As personagens não me pertencem! Mas a ideia é minha sim ;D A montagem da capa foi feita com imagens dos doujinshis da Saruya Hachi.  
Recados: Primeiro: Espero que tenha ficado coerente.  
Segundo: Revisão feita por mim! Contém obviamente erros que não percebi 8D Se os encontrar, avisem!  
Terceiro: +18 por conter LEMON!  
Quarto: Divirtam-se ^^

* * *

**Besides Enemies**

Zoro estava preguiçosamente deitado no chão do navio em sua quase cabine particular, no topo do mastro. Era para ficar cuidando caso aparecesse coisas estranhas naquele vasto oceano, entretanto, havia dado uma pausa; ninguém morreria se ele dormisse por cinco minutos. E daquele jeito, o espadachim dos cabelos verdes cochilou.

Tudo estava em absoluto silencio ali dentro. Claro que os gritos e toda a agitação estavam lá em baixo no convés, contudo não atrapalhava em nada no descanso alheio, ao menos não para Zoro.

Não demorou muito para que o cozinheiro loiro, das sobrancelhas esquisitas, do navio entrasse naquele lugar e sem se preocupar em absoluto com o sono alheio, acordou o outro aos chutes.

Não era de se espantar com a situação, uma vez que viviam de intriguinhas bobas por ai. Mas o que o cozinheiro não imaginava era que aquele homem fosse pegar sua perna e com força excessiva joga-lo no chão. Não houve tempo para exclamações por parte do loiro, pois tão rápido havia caído seus pulsos estavam presos sobre a cabeça e sua boca estava sendo tomada em um beijo sedento. As línguas se enroscavam e as mãos do espadachim desabotoavam sua calça com urgência, abaixando-a até onde conseguia, juntamente com a roupa íntima.

Cessaram o beijo quando não havia mais condições para respirar. Ofegantes ficaram se encarando. Sanji parecia alheio ao que estava ao seu redor, parecia um gatinho perdido, sem saber para onde estava indo ou o que estava fazendo; tal atitude definitivamente não cabia à personalidade decidida do loiro que tinha um senso de direção ímpar, muito ao contrário de seu companheiro espadachim, que poderia se perder até mesmo em sonhos. Apesar disso, este parecia saber exatamente onde, o que e como deveria fazer.

– Z-Zoro...

Um baixo fio de voz saiu da boca de Sanji, mas não houve resposta e o cozinheiro teve sua boca tomada mais uma vez, apesar disso eram movimentos mais calmos e demorados, apreciando cada contato que suas línguas faziam. As mãos do loiro foram sendo soltas aos poucos. Já as mãos de Zoro foram descendo pelo corpo de Sanji lentamente até chegarem à ereção que já despontava, pedindo por algum contato.

O moreno não precisava pensar, até porque, isso não era de seu feitio. Então, agarrou o membro do loiro começando movimentos de vai-e-vem. Iniciou lento, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente. A outra mão parou entre as nádegas do outro, apalpando aquele pedaço de carne e procurando por aquele ponto especifico que sabia que, quando encontrasse, iria escutar o cozinheiro pervertido gemer o seu nome descontroladamente.

As bocas novamente se separaram e Zoro sorriu predatório para Sanji.

– Vou fazer com que grite por mim, Sanji. – falou com a voz baixa e rouca.

Sanji olhou-o firme e diretamente nos olhos, como se aceitasse aquele desafio mudo. E desenhou em seus lábios um sorriso idêntico ao do moreno.

Logo Zoro introduzia um primeiro dedo na entrada apertada do outro, e sem pressa foi começando os movimentos. Não demorando mais, inseriu outro, tendo o corpo abaixo de si inquieto, tentando fugir da invasão. Naquele momento a mão que segurava o membro de Sanji cessara os movimentos, apenas acariciando suavemente a glande e a extensão. Por fim um terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros, empurrando-os fundo no canal. E a sua outra mão recomeçou o trabalho no membro pulsante.

Sanji já havia mordido o lábio inferior e inconscientemente ondulava os quadris a procura de mais prazer. Zoro empurrou seus dedos mais profundamente, atingindo a próstata do cozinheiro, que gritou por seu nome. Sabendo que não teria mais como justificar ou negar a derrota, o loiro agarrou suas mãos nos braços firmes e fortes do moreno, com esforço, e alguma ajuda deste, livrou-se ao menos de uma perna da calça, envolvendo a cintura do outro com suas pernas, deixando mais acessíveis os movimentos do espadachim. Contudo, Zoro retirou seus dedos e parou os movimentos no membro de Sanji, afastando-se um pouco. Este abriu os olhos, que não havia notado tê-los fechado, e ficou observando o espadachim se livrar da calça e da roupa íntima em velocidade recorde.

Os olhos se cruzaram novamente e sorrisos foram trocados para em seguida o moreno começar a penetração. Zoro foi se introduzindo devagar, com calma, não queria machucar o outro; apesar de saber que Sanji não era nenhum pouco frágil, tinha medo de não fazer aquilo direito. Quando estava completamente dentro do outro tomou fôlego e ondulou os quadris, ouvindo um baixo gemido do loiro. Continuou se movendo com lentidão, porém sentiu as pernas de Sanji o agarrarem mais fortemente e as mãos em seus braços fizeram uma força absurda sobre si, em seguida viu-se deitado no chão com o cozinheiro por cima.

– Marimo idiota, faça direito.

Falou seco, mas não parecia falar realmente sério, pois suas faces estavam rubras, os olhos enevoados e a voz era quase um gemido. Zoro sorriu, não ficaria incomodado em ter o outro por cima; a visão era muito mais proveitosa. Então segurou as coxas de Sanji e num impulso jogou seu próprio quadril de encontro ao outro, que gemeu audivelmente. Os movimentos ficaram mais fortes, enterrando-se completamente no cozinheiro, alcançando sua próstata com facilidade. O espadachim levou sua mão ao membro negligenciado, recomeçando a masturbação. Observava atento as expressões daquele homem que tanto o fascinava. Queria decorar cada detalhe daquela cena para nunca mais esquecer.

Os movimentos estavam incandescentes, as respirações eram escassas, os gemidos ecoavam pelo recinto e o local todo exalava a sexo. Não demorou muito para ambos alcançarem o clímax e se atirarem um nos braços do outro. Sanji por cima de Zoro. Ficaram deitados apreciando a presença um do outro até que os olhos foram se fechando e as mentes foram ficando vazias. Entretanto, antes de perderem aquela batalha para o cansaço, Sanji resmungou baixinho:

– Te amo, Marimo idiota.

– Eu também, Cook pervertido.

Com um sorriso nos lábios dormiram.

Os olhos de Zoro foram se abrindo preguiçosamente, bocejou, levando uma mão a boca e se espreguiçou. Olhou para o teto e elevou os braços para traz da cabeça, fazendo-os de apoio. Suspirou e franziu o cenho.

"De novo esse sonho... Que droga! Cook, o que anda fazendo comigo...?".

Remexeu-se um pouco e aquele incômodo em suas calças o fez ficar agitado. Precisaria dar um jeito naquilo antes que alguém aparecesse por lá. Sentou-se e olhou a sua volta. Não teria muitas opções. E vagarosamente retirou seu membro de dentro da calça começando aquela tarefa que já estava virando rotina após um mísero cochilo.

**xxx**

A hora do jantar chegou e todos os Chapéu de Palha estavam reunidos na cozinha, atacando toda a comida e bebida que poderiam colocar na boca. Riam, brincavam, comiam, bebiam, riam mais um pouco, cantavam, gritavam, comiam... Até que toda a comida havia acabado e a cozinha, como sempre, estava uma bagunça e um a um saia de fininho para não terem que ajudar na limpeza. Sanji estava acostumado, daria um jeito de chamar algum deles depois e os obrigaria a limpar tudo. Porém, o que o deixava intrigado era que Zoro permanecia ali o encarando.

– O que foi Marimo? Por acaso quer um pedaço é? – falou irônico.

– É. Talvez.

Aquela sentença não teria feito efeito algum, se tivesse sido dita por qualquer um, seja mulher ou homem. Contudo era Zoro! E o tom de voz sério e aquele olhar tão penetrante deixaram Sanji aturdido, ficando encarando o outro sem saber o que responder ou como agir. E o espadachim vendo a confusão do outro se aproximou. O loiro foi para trás, batendo contra o balcão da pia. Zoro ficou próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração descompassada do cozinheiro.

– Tenho uma pergunta. E não ria. – manteve o tom sério, indo direto ao seu objetivo – O que faria se descobrisse que ama alguém que nunca imaginou ser possível ter algum relacionamento além o de companheiro de tripulação?

Sanji ficou encarando o moreno. Que raios de pergunta era aquela?

– Não sei. – falou sincero, dando de ombros – Talvez contasse para a pessoa?

Zoro deu um ultimo passo deixando os corpos colados um no outro, suas mãos se apoiaram na pia, contudo, as mãos do próprio cozinheiro estavam ali, sustentando seu corpo, que já começava a ficar tenso; o resultado foi terem suas mãos uma em cima da outra.

– O-oi...! Oi! Zoro! O que acha que...

– Fique quieto, Sanji. E escute o que tenho a dizer.

E mais uma vez o loiro ficou sem reação. Zoro aproximou a boca do ouvido de Sanji, deixando suas peles se encostarem.

– Eu vou te contar um segredo. Ando tendo sonhos... Complicados... E nesses sonhos eu acabei descobrindo que eu amo um certo pirata loiro que vive me atormentando.

Sanji ficou estático. Atônito. Pasmo. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados, as mãos estavam crispadas na borda da pia, o corpo todo parecia em chamas, seu coração saltaria pela boca a qualquer instante e sua respiração quase não existia. E tudo ficou pior quando viu o espadachim o encarar com demasiada seriedade e com aquele olhar intenso apaixonado. Sanji sabia que aquelas palavras não eram uma mentira.

Ficaram naquele impasse por algum tempo. Mas em certo momento alguém iria dar o primeiro passo, e quem o fez foi Zoro que se afastou descontente do cozinheiro, girando seu corpo pronto para sair da cozinha. Teria dado o primeiro passo para fora daquele lugar, se não tivesse sido impedido pela mão do outro em seu braço, o segurando com força.

– Não saia assim depois de dizer essas coisas...

Sanji falou entredentes com um leve tom de irritação, entretanto olhava para baixo, como se estivesse envergonhado. Era complicado olhar para o outro, aqueles olhos eram assustadoramente sinceros demais, mas tomou coragem e voltou a encarar os belos olhos que tanto o cativavam, assim como o dono destes. O espadachim estava pronto para dar novamente meia volta por achar que aquele assunto estava encerrado, mas dessa vez foi surpreendido pelos braços do loiro que circundaram seu pescoço. Sanji encostou o queixo no ombro do moreno, exalando o cheiro inconfundível daquele corpo. Tomando coragem desencostou seu queixo, e aproximou sua boca até a orelha do outro.

– Escute bem. E não me faça repetir... Também sinto isso, Marimo idiota. Também te amo.

Sorriu bobamente ao final e Zoro afastou-o de si, estava surpreso com as palavras. Ficou observando aquele sorriso nos lábios convidativos, os quais só havia provado em sonhos. E lembrando-se desse detalhe, o espadachim segurou possessivamente a cintura de Sanji, prensando-o contra a pia e roubando-lhe um beijo cheio de volúpia e sensual, mas não menos apaixonado.


End file.
